Episodio:Glee, Actually
| siguiente = Sadie Hawkins }} Glee, Actually, en español Realmente Glee, es el décimo episodio de la cuarta temporada de Glee y el septuagésimo-quinto de toda la serie. Se estrenó el 13 de diciembre de 2012 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX, siendo el tercer especial de navidad realizado en la serie. Es un homenaje a las películas It's a Wonderful Life y Love, Actually. Sinopsis En tributo al filme "Love, Actually." diferentes historias se juntan en un solo episodio navideño, en el cual Sam y Brittany viven su vida al máximo antes de que el predecido fin del mundo de los Mayas ocurra. Mientras que Jake y Puck pasan tiempo de calidad como hermanos celebrando el Hanukkah, Artie thumb|200pxtiene una fantasía navideña que le hace cambiar su forma de ver la vida y Kurt tiene una navidad que nunca olvidará. Desarrollo del episodio El episodio comienza con Sue escribiendo en su diario acerca de la navidad y el Filme Love, Actually. Luego se ve a Artie en los pasillos con la cabeza abajo por que tenía moretones en la cara y en las manos y cuando abre su casillero y mete sus libros al casillero furioso y con ganas de llorar se le cae los libros debido a su silla de ruedas no puede recogerlos justamente pasa Finn y lo ayuda le pregunta que le ocurrió y le dice que el estúpido conserje olvido echar sal en la rampa con Hielo y se cayó, Finn le dice que lo va a llevar a la enfermería y este accede. En la enfermería, la enfermera le dice a Artie que es muy grave y llamara a su mamá mientras se acostará en la camilla y se va, Artie frustrado, triste y molesto por estar en silla de ruedas siempre dependiendo de alguien por la pena que le tienen el intenta levantarse para acostarse en la camilla pero Finn lo detiene y lo acuesta y Artie dice: Ojala nunca hubiera estado en un silla de ruedas y Finn le dice: Lo sé, Lo sé y Artie se queda dormido donde tiene un sueño donde nunca tuvo el accidente y nunca existió el Glee Club y es parte del equipo de Futbol. Se levanta de la camilla y se encuentra a Tina y le pregunta si puede creerlo y pregunta: Creerme qué? Artie le pregunta: ¿Por qué vuelves a tartamudear? Y aparece Rory diciendo que nunca dejo de hacerlo porque nunca lo tuvo a él y Artie al comienzo no entiende pero le dice que es su Angel de la guarda navideño le muestra lo acontecimientos que ocurrieron y los que no ocurrieron. A continuación este ve a Becky que está embarazada y es considerada la "Zorra" del Instituto y ya nadie le habla ni la tratan con respeto luego ve que Kurt está siendo maltratado, y dice que ellos cantaban canciones de Lady GaGa a lo que Puck lo amenaza que si vuelve a decir otra mentira de ellos con esa le romperán las piernas y se van. Luego Artie habla con Kurt y le pregunta que si no se había graduado y comenta que no podía soportar el maltrato y falto y no se graduó, y Artie le pregunta ¿qué pensaría Blaine sobre esto? y Kurt le pregunta ¿Quién es Blaine? luego se encuentra con el Sr.Schue le dice que necesitan una reunión del Glee Club ¡YA! y Will pregunta: Que Glee Club?¿ no conseguí suficientes miembros, luego llega Terri pidiendole dinero antes de que lo gaste en Alcohol y Shorts y e dice que necesitan un aire purificador para su sucio y mohoso apartamento a lo que Artie pregunta si es una muñeca y Terri responde que si pero como ha bebido tanto no notara la diferencia y lo mira y dice que es mas guapo y Artie pregunta por Emma y Terri dice en Hawaii con su Marido Ken el entrenador son una pareja angelical cierto, Will y le dice que es cierto y le entrega el dinero y Terri mira con una cara de muy poco dinero y besa a la muñeca para que crea que es real, luego Artie va a la biblioteca y se voltea y ve a Rachel y le pregunta que hace ahi debería estar en NYADA y le dice que va a estar en la comunidad de actores "The Music Man" y le dice que al menos sea Marian, La bibliotecaria y dice que no ese es el papel principal que solo esta en el coro y se disculpa y se va Artie le pregunta que le ocurre y la agarra por el brazo y ella le dice que la suelte el le pregunta que te ha pasado que nos ha pasado a todos y la tira y finn y puck la agarran y artie sale corriendo al auditorio preguntando por Rory quien le pregunta Que ocurre?¿, Artie le dice que todo esta muy estropeado y Rory'' le dice Estabas tan ocupado jugando al futbol que no te uniste al Glee Club y tu eres el pegamento sin pegamento no hay Glee Club y Artie dice que sabe como solucionarlo. Luego en el salon de costura y les explica todo lo ocurrido pero cuando esta invalido y canta Feliz Navidad y Finn le dice que eso ha sido muy gay Artie saliendo del salón ve una silla de ruedas y le pregunta ''¿Eso es mío? ''y Rory dice ''No. Es de Quinn sin el aliento ni apoyo que tuvo de ti y de sus amigos de Glee, Quinn nunca podría haber vuelto a andar despues de su accidente. ''Artie dice Espera un minuto, si no hubiera habido Glee no hubiera ido a la Boda de Finchel para que ella condujera, asi que... Rory interrumpe y le dice que ella escribía un mensaje mientras manejaba y Artie le dice que ''Vale pero por que no esta aquí ''y Rory le da la mala noticia de que murió. Artie le pregunta ¿Como? y Rory le dice que le dio un ataque al corazón que al igual que su cuerpo, su espíritu nunca se recuperó, luego Artie toma la rosa que esta en la silla, la huele y se sienta en la silla de ruedas. Luego Finn despierta a Artie diciéndole que su madre ya esta ahí y mira su alrededor y ve que todo fue un sueño y le dice a Finn que si necesitaría su ayuda y Finn lo agarra y lo sienta en su silla de ruedas y se van. 'Mientras tanto en New York (Apartamento de Rachel y Kurt) ...' Rachel le dice a Kurt que si no va a Lima ella y sus padres insisten en que vaya con ellos al crucero mientras hablan alguien toca la puerta y es Burt con un árbol de Navidad, luego ponen el árbol de navidad luego Rachel , Burt y Kurt Charlan sobre las navidades de repente Kurt ve el perfume de su madre y lo huele y confiesa que siempre le ha encantado ese olor siguen charlando y Rachel dice que le gustaría quedarse pero llegaría tarde al crucero y Burt le da un regalo: Una bambalina. Luego Rachel la cuelga y se va y Burt y Kurt recorren New York y van hasta Cashier donde Burt le dice a Kurt que tiene que decirle algo y ha venido porque es el tipo de cosas que quiere decirle de Cara a Cara. Kurt dice que eso no suena bien y Burt le dice que tiene cáncer de próstata y Kurt en ese momento se entristece y le dice que siente como si fuera a enfermarse y Su padre le pregunta si tiene cara de estarse muriendo y le comenta que se lo detectaron a tiempo y sus posibilidades son un 100% y Kurt dice que para una persona sana y que ya le ha dado un ataque al corazón. Burt le dice que el ataque del corazón el ya sabe dos revisiones por año y Kurt se siente un poco mejor, luego van a caminar. Después ya de regreso en su casa Burt le da un regalo a Kurt pero le dice que era muy grande para ponerlo en el árbol de Navidad le da una dirección y Kurt va a buscarlo donde llega a una pista de patinaje y se encuentra con Blaine y hacen su dueto navideño de todos los años y entonces cantan White Christmas y toman Chocolate caliente y prometen contarse todo si a Kurt le pasa algo que sepa que puede contárselo a El y que si a El le pasa algo sabrá que puede contar con Kurt. Y luego se abrazan 'Mientras tanto en Ohio, Lima ( William McKinley High School ) ...' En los pasillos Jake va caminando pero Bobby y Phil lo empiezan a insultar y él empieza a golpearlos, luego aparece Puck y los separa y los aleja. Jake le pregunta que hace ahí y este le contesta que buscando chicas lindas para su guión y duran un rato charlando y se van a 'Los Ángeles ''' para estar juntos por las fiestas. En Hollywood Puck lleva a Jake a conocer los estudios Paramount Pictures donde cantan su dueto Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. Después de cantar se hacen un tatuaje de la estrella de David y se van a descansar a la mansión "rentada" de Puck hasta que aparecen los dueños y le dicen que tiene que irse o que llamaran a la policía. Puck le confiesa a Jake que quiere que se mude con el porque se siente solo. Jake lo rechaza pero lo invita a pasar las fiestas con él y su madre, a lo cual Puck duda porque dice que tendría que estar con su madre, y Jake dice que vayan los dos. De vuelta en Lima, en Breadstix la tensión entre las madres de los Puckerman es muy grande, pero ellos dicen que la culpa es de su padre, y que pese a eso son una familia. Por otra parte, Brittany esta dando regalos de Navidad espectaculares después de ver un documental sobre la predicción maya del fin inminente del mundo, después de haber cobrado sus ahorros para que todos puedan disfrutar al final. Sam apoya sus ideas ya que él también cree en las predicciones del fin del mundo. Sintiendo que necesitan expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de sus amigos, forman el Club del Apocalípsis Maya 2012 y celebran su única reunión. Sus comentarios a sus amigos son contundentes y, en su mayor parte, insultantes, y por eso el club se disuelve inminente mente. Quedándose solo ellos, Sam canta a Jingle Bell Rock luego para sorpresa de Brittany, Sam saca un anillo y le propone matrimonio. La Entrenadora Beiste les dice que ella ya está ordenada en la iglesia maya y oficia la boda inmediatamente. Con tres días restantes planean hacer su tiempo juntos que valga la pena. Pero pasados cuatro días se dieron cuenta que el mundo no había terminado y que siguen casados. Sue selecciona a quien sera su Santa secreto del personal docente y académico de la escuela, seleccionando a Millie Rose (madre de Marley). Al no poder darle un regalo que le agrade a Becky, piensa en algún regalo que le pueda dar a Millie, aun sin importarle si lo logra. En la cocina de la escuela, Marley esta hablando con su madre, diciendole que quiere tener una Navidad con un árbol y con regalos, su madre le dice que necesitan el dinero para tratar sus problemas de alimentación, y que si en verdad quiere darle un regalo, que le cante. Marley canta The First Noel y su madre dice que es "el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido". Después de escuchar por casualidad, Sue le dice a Becky que se siente excesivamente indulgente y quiere vender su hermoso árbol de Navidad a una fábrica de palillos de dientes y dar las ganancias a la caridad. La familia Rose se levanta en la mañana de Navidad para descubrir que tienen su propio árbol, abastecido con una gran cantidad de regalos, así como dinero en efectivo. Sue y Becky espían por la ventana para admirar su obra de caridad. Puck y Jake ven a sus madres intercambiar historias sobre su padre, y Puck decide regresar a Lima para ver a su familia recién ampliada. Mientras tanto, la entrenadora Beiste confiesa que en realidad no esta ordenada en la iglesia y que había engañado a Brittany y Sam para evitarles cometer un error enorme en su vida. Blaine le revela a Kurt y Burt que él está pensando en solicitar a NYADA después de la graduación, y Kurt le da su bendición. Después de sobornar a Becky con el "caramelo de la verdad", Millie le da a Sue las gracias por su generosidad y trata de devolverle el dinero, pero Sue dice que ambas saben lo difícil que es ser una madre soltera y le dice que se quede con el dinero. Para darle las gracias a Sue, Marley esta en el auditorio con Finn, Tina, Kitty, Joe, Artie y Ryder y cantan Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, mientras se muestra escenas de Puck, Jake, Brittany y Sam cantando en Breadstix, y de Kurt y Blaine en Nueva York. Música del Episodio Imágenes Glee,_Actually,_Kurt,_Finn,_Puck,_Ryder,_Sam_and_Artie.jpg 237px-Socjk.jpg 240px-Tumblr_md4s37BhGh1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 320px-410_-2_417_(1).jpg 320px-410glee_ep410-sc1_006_(1).jpg 480px-74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c_7.jpg tumblr_mcrx9m9TMk1qhoazho9_500.jpg 148px-Tumblr_mdrt5rFBcX1qe00wso1_500.jpg A8bfguaCcAEeYgA.jpg kurty blaine.jpg|amorosa artie_camina_en_glee_actually-copia.jpg 253px-305512_540308669331307_625056919_n.jpeg 320px-Crisscolferwaitingtofilm1.jpg Tumblr_mel1y0gOqV1qg49w0o1_500.jpg 640px-BlainebettingonKurt.jpg 640px-Tumblr_mf6oujM99q1rdnxrro2_1280.jpg winter-wonderland.jpg Glee actually, Kurt, finn, ryder.jpg 4791b03a-a1c1-4275-98a4-634c33a29c2f_580_312.png Glee actually, Rory.jpg Curiosidades *Hay luces navideñas parpadeantes en el logo de Glee, en la tarjeta de presentación. **Es la novena vez que la tarjeta de título al comienzo de un episodio es diferente, siendo las otras en los episodios The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Silly Love Songs, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Heart, Dance with Somebody, Dynamic Duets, I Do, Girls (and Boys) on Film, All or Nothing y The Quarterback. *Ian Brennan, uno de los escritores originales de la serie, puede ser visto en un cameo como un director durante la interpretación de Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. Es su segunda aparición en Glee, luego de haber aparecido como Svengoobles en el episodio On My Way. Zach Woodlee, uno de los coreógrafos de Glee, también puede ser visto detrás de una cámara durante la presentación de la misma canción. *Rory Flanagan aparece por primera vez desde Goodbye. *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) estaba participando en el show de YouTube MyMusic, y por eso estuvo ausente durante este episodio y el anterior. *Es la tercera vez que vemos a Sue un poco más blanda de lo normal gracias a navidad, incluso aunque ella no la celebre, ya que es atea. *Cuando Puck y Jake están en Paramount Pictures se puede ver una toma del escenario 14, donde la serie es filmada. *Es el primer episodio navideño en el que participa el nuevo elenco. *Según el sueño de Artie, estas cosas hubieran ocurrido si él no hubiera quedado en silla de ruedas: **Quinn habría muerto, ya que ella "envía mensajes de texto mientras conduce en cualquier realidad", y él no hubiera estado con ella para apoyarla. Queda implícito que ella se habría suicidado. **Artie habría formado parte del equipo de fútbol y hubiera sido un acosador. **Kurt no se hubiera podido graduar debido al acoso escolar. **Becky hubiera quedado embarazada, ya que nadie la hubiera respetado lo suficiente debido a que Artie no habría salido con ella. **Kurt no hubiera conocido a Blaine, ya que New Directions no hubiese existido. **Will sería alcohólico y seguiría casado con Terri, incluso con su hijo falso. **Rachel habría sido una bibliotecaria y no hubiese sido capaz de alcanzar sus sueños. **Carole y Burt no se habrían conocido y, consecuentemente, tampoco se habrían casado. **Finn y Quinn seguirían siendo pareja, aunque habrían roto antes de la muerte de ella. **Puck, Finn y Mike no se habrían graduado y seguirían siendo acosadores. **Emma se habría casado con Ken Tanaka y ambos vivirían en Hawaii. **El salón del coro sería el cuarto de costura de Sue. **Ryder sería un acosador. **Tina nunca habría podido hablar sin tartamudear. **Ninguna de las parejas de la serie habría sido posible. **Curiosamente, nada se dice sobre los posibles destinos de Santana, Lauren, Mercedes, Sugar ni Matt. *Este episodio tuvo una audiencia de 2.0 con un total de 5.26 televidentes. Fuente *Durante la presentación de Feliz Navidad, es la primera vez que Rachel comparte escena con Jake, Ryder, Kitty y Marley, aunque probablemente en ese momento en la realidad no supieran quién es, ya que esto forma parte del sueño de Artie. *Se suponía que en el episodio Santana cantaría Silent Night y Unique cantaría Joy To The World, pero estas canciones sólo aparecieron en el álbum. Ninguno de los dos personajes aparece en el episodio. *Sugar no aparece en el episodio. *Se revela el nombre de la mamá de Marley, Millie Rose. *Durante el estreno del capítulo, #GLEEactually y Brittana Actually fueron tendencias mundiales en Twitter. **También lo fue Santana Stop The Wedding, haciendo referencia a que Santana debería parar la "boda" de Sam y Brittany. *Es la primera vez que se muestra a la mamá de Jake y la de Puck, aunque ya se sabían algunas cosas respecto al pasado de ambas con el señor Puckerman. *Luego de dos temporadas vuelve Terri Del Monico, aunque sólo en el sueño de Artie. *Es el primer episodio de navidad en el que Rachel no canta, ya que sí lo hizo en los episodios A Very Glee Christmas (Merry Christmas Darling, Last Christmas y Welcome Christmas) y Extraordinary Merry Christmas (River, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, My Favorite Things y Do They Know It's Christmas?). *''Feliz Navidad'' es la octava canción cantada en español/inglés de la serie, siendo la anterior Americano/Dance Again. *Aunque se dice que es 18 de diciembre, no se menciona que es cumpleaños de Rachel. *El episodio hace tributo a la película Love, Actually y toma la forma de la película, la cual da una línea temporal ambigua, situada una semana antes de navidad y las historias entrelazándose a su alrededor. *Es el único episodio de navidad en no tener la palabra "Christmas" en el título (A very Glee Christmas, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Previously unired Christmas). *Durante la grabación de '''White Christmas, '''al finalizar la canción Chris le dio una nalgada a Darren, lo que hizo que este resbalara haciendolo caer con las piernas abiertas. *Chris Colfer aprendió a patinar ese día, por lo cuál estaba asustado. Elenco invitado Estrellas invitadas *Jessalyn Gilsig como Terri Del Monico *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones como Shannon Beiste *Aisha Tyler como Tanisha Puckerman *Gina Hecht como Señora Puckerman *Melissa Benoist como Marley Rose *Jacob Artist como Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin como Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner como Ryder Lynn *Damian McGinty como Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen como Joe Hart *Lauren Potter como Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl como Millie Rose Co-estrellas *Daniel Curtis Lee como Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken como Bobby Surette Miembros del elenco ausentes *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera como Santana Lopez Vídeos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios Navideños